


Written In The Stars

by Rukia13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Earth-1, F/F, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia13/pseuds/Rukia13
Summary: A portal opens above National City on Earth-38, depositing a young woman into an unknown City before it closes. Rescued by Supergirl and the DEO, it will take all of them to help the young woman find her place on this alternate Earth.





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying my hand at something new. I've tried to hold off on this idea but it won't leave me alone so I'm going to put it out there and test the waters as it were. All the usual suspects will appear in this as well as an original OC. I've not tagged DC's Legends of Tomorrow as I'm not sure yet how much I'll be using Sara/Ava aside from in flashbacks/memories etc. Thank you to those that give this story a shot.

Earth-38 (Present Day)

It wasn’t a smooth landing, not that anyone would expect it to be but for Alexandra ‘Lexie’ Lance-Sharpe it still hurt as she slowly pushed up to her feet, hissing at the pain radiating from her side before she swayed slightly and dropped back to the ground everything fading to black.

* * *

The steady sound of beeping roused Lexie from her unplanned slumber as she slowly opened her eyes, only not to be greeted by harsh lights or white washed walls. Blinking she heard the beeping increase in rhythm as her heart rate increased and panic began to set in, this wasn’t a hospital of that she was certain, but it was also bringing up memories she didn’t want to re-live. 

Her panicked gaze soon found purchase on cerulean blue eyes, as a strong hand slid into her own, 

“Easy, easy. You’re okay. Just take a breath.” came a soft voice managing to pierce through Lexie’s current panic as she nodded and took a slow shuddering breath, the beeping returning to a steady rhythm as her heart rate decreased and her gaze remained fixed on whomever was speaking to her but despite her desire to remain awake, her eyes began to drift closed before she was once again wrapped in darkness.

Kara frowned when the young woman’s hold on her hand turned slack, before she heard the steady beating of her heart and how her breath had evened out; she was for the moment sleeping soundly once more. Confident that the young woman was okay, Kara gently pulled her hand free and stepped back, glancing over to her sister who was still reading through the results of the various tests they had conducted,

“So, any closer to finding out who or what she is?” Kara asked earning a pointed look from her sister, who hummed a little before setting the tablet down,

“Well she’s human, possibly meta-human. She doesn’t have any ID on her and nothing came back when we ran her blood work through the database aside from a loose match to an Ava Sharpe of the CIA; we investigated her background and she doesn’t have any children so until she wakes up we won’t be able to verify anything more, she’s going to be okay Kara.” Alex managed needing her sister to know that the young woman was safe and in good hands, 

“We’ll figure it out together.” she added watching her sister closely as she looked back over at the young woman who had fallen from the sky much like Kara had at thirteen only this girl was older and hadn’t come from space but a breach that resembled the one Barry Allen had used to travel from Earth-1 to Earth-38, could she be another speedster or just a victim of circumstance.

* * *

Earth-1 (2044)

Two years she’d been running, hiding and keeping to herself for the threat of A.R.G.U.S was still paramount, her escape in 2042 from the facility in Central City had been fortunate but had also brought more trouble. Meta-humans were still being rounded up, the curfew was still enforced and those that resisted were often never seen again.

Alexandra Lance-Sharpe was tired, she’d been tired since the moment she’d run from the facility that had been home since she was sixteen years old, now twenty if her mind wasn’t as broken as she felt it had been four years since then and two since the escape. She had tried to find a way home; to get out of Central City and back to Star City but the patrols around the city made it impossible so she’d laid low, scoping out S.T.A.R labs in the hopes of finding her Uncle Barry as she so affectionally remembered the speedster; needing him to help her.

Night had fallen by the time Lexie had made her way inside S.T.A.R labs, making her way through to where she hoped she might find her Uncle, she had been here as a child whilst her parents had been away on dangerous missions, so it felt almost like a second home but nowadays as with most places under A.R.G.U.S control nothing was as it seemed. 

Arriving in what had once been the main hub, there was no sign of Barry nor any of Team Flash which whilst disappointing was not too surprising as Lexie glanced around the lab hoping to find something that might aid in her escape from Central City when she came across one of Cisco’s interdimensional extrapolators, she had no idea where it was programmed to go only that it could lead her to another earth.

There wasn’t much time for indecision, no time to leave a message in the hopes that her parents might get it; time despite being the daughter of time travellers had not been kind to Alexandra Lance-Sharpe so with a final deep breath she activated the interdimensional extrapolator and stepped through the breach it created hoping for the best.

* * *

Earth 38 – DEO Headquarters (Present Day)

Slowly she opened her eyes, finding herself in the same place she had been in earlier only this time she was on her own. There was no beeping sound this time as she glanced to her left and right, apparently, she was no longer hooked up to any machines which hopefully meant that she wasn’t too badly injured although her side did still hurt but that was to be expected considering she had fallen out of the sky at least if what she remembered was correct.

Gingerly she pressed her fingers against her left side before hissing in pain, shaking her head she mumbled about there definitely being something bruised as she took a deep breath not wanting to pass out again. Lexie knew what her current reality was, she was injured and in a foreign place but for the moment she was safe or at least safer than she had been back in Central City.

Her mothers had always taught her to be aware of her surroundings, to know exit and entry points in case one needed a quick getaway during a fire fight and whilst she’d taken those lessons to heart; she didn’t feel threatened in her current environment and Lexie wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

A soft knock interrupted Lexie’s internal monologue as she looked up and managed a small smile at the woman currently standing in the doorway, dressed all in black with her red hair cut into a short bob; a memory fleeting as it was flashed before Lexie causing a moment of recognition that soon faded,

“Glad to see you awake again, I’m Agent Danvers. Can you tell me your name?” Agent Danvers asked moving over to the bed where Lexie was currently sitting up,

“Nice to meet you Agent Danvers.” she replied extending her hand in greeting, “I’m Alexandra ‘Lexie’ Lance-Sharpe.” she added unsure if her name would mean anything considering she had no idea what Earth she was on nor the time-period,

“Alexandra?” Agent Danvers asked, raising her brow a little, 

“I prefer Lexie, only my mothers call me Alexandra and only when I’m in trouble.” Lexie managed with a small smile,

“My mother does the same thing.” Agent Danvers replied, as she pulled up a chair next to Lexie’s bed,

“So, Lexie we’re having trouble finding any information about you. We ran your blood work through our database and got a loose match to an Ava Sharpe of the CIA and we also found one of Cisco’s interdimensional extrapolators at the scene where you appeared by using Supergirl’s we contacted Barry Allen and Cisco on Earth-1 and they haven’t sent anyone through, hence our current confusion as to who you are and where you come from.” Agent Danvers added, watching the young woman for any signs that might indicate her motives,

“What Earth am I on and what year is it?” Lexie asked, her heart beginning to pound louder in her chest as she took a deep breath trying to keep her breathing under control,

“This is Earth-38 and it’s 2018.” came Agent Danvers reply as Lexie took a shuddering breath, 

“Oh…that’s not…..” Lexie’s voice trailed off as she shook her head and scooted further back on the bed, it was one thing to be on a different Earth but to have travelled back in time; that was impossible right?


End file.
